


Solace

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Grief, Hiatus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted <a href="http://cox-and-co.livejournal.com/153092.html">here</a></p></blockquote>





	Solace

After Mary died I went to Pondicherry Lodge and took what Thaddeus Sholto had been offering me for the past three years. I had promised her not to seek a better oblivion and it was easier amid the smells and sounds of India to let my grief be drowned in the heat that had been denied me all the long months of her illness.

Thaddeus understood, and did not mention that the name I cried out as I came to my completion was neither his, nor hers, but held me until I fell asleep at last and dreamt of waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://cox-and-co.livejournal.com/153092.html)


End file.
